


Coming Out

by PlayerOneMell



Series: The Comfort Of The Closet [1]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Cuddling, Enjoying the closet, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Jeremy And Michael get EXPOSED, Kisses, Love, M/M, Michael will protect Jeremy, Multi, Pinkberry, Pizza, Secrets, anxiety attack, boyf riends - Freeform, flashbacks to little Michael and little Jeremy, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: In the middle of the school hallway, Jeremy and Michael stand next to each other. The silence after what Brooke has just said was deafening. Jeremy had started to tremble, and Michael was getting nervous too. He decided to stay strong for Jeremy. He could t believe that Brooke Lohst had exposed them to the whole school.Michael also couldn’t believe when Brooke asked for advice on coming out.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Time skip in dashes —————-
> 
> Flashbacks like this ~

The hallway is completely silent. Jeremy and Michael had been secretly dating for over a year now. Emphasis on had and secret. The boys are thankful it is the end of the day. However, Brooke has completely exposed them.

 

“Fuck you, Brooke Lohst!” Michael exclaims. “And you hallway people? Jeremy Heere is my boyfriend! Deal with it!” Michael grabs Jeremy's hand, and salutes the hallway with his middle finger, taking them out of the school.

 

The drive to Michael's house is almost completely in silence that day. Jeremy starts to cry having a break down. He's always been quiet about the fact he's bi and bi now (haha) the entire school will know. Michael pulls into the driveway and carries the crying Jeremy into his house. They go into the basement and Michael puts Jeremy down on his bean bag.

 

“Buddy, I am so sorry. What do you need me to do for you?” Michael asks quickly, feeling a little panicked at the sight of his Jeremy.

 

Jeremy starts to sweat a little bit. After the whole SQUIP incident, Jeremy doesn't like the attention on him. Jeremy reaches up and pulls Michael down onto his bean bag. Jeremy's curled into a ball and sobbing, but he lets Michael cradle him in his arms.

 

“You were so brave.” Jeremy says.

“Oh player two, you were so much braver. You kept it together until we got in the car.” Michael says, keeping Jeremy close to him.

“I hurt.”

“Shh, shh. I know, buddy. I know. Just keep your breathing with mine, okay? Just, with me.” Michael says, calmly.

 

The boys take up both bean bags. Jeremy stays in a ball in Michael's torso. Michael has an arm on Jeremy's back, and another around his head and his hand playing with his hair. Jeremy has an ear to Michael's chest hearing his heart beat, and his lungs breathing. Jeremy let's his chest rise and fall with Michael's.

 

“Good job, Jer.” Michael wipes away some of his tears.

 

Jeremy straightens out his body and Michael moves both his hands to Jeremy's back and rubs it. Jeremy continues to cry, but the tears are falling slower now. Michael wipes one away with his free hand. Jeremy puts his face in the warm red fabric of Michael's sweatshirt.

 

“Everyone knows now.” Jeremy says, shaky and tired.

“I know… I know we didn't want that.” Michael says, sweetly. “But nothing's going to change. We still have each other. Now, we can even hold hands at school!”

 

Michael tries to stay positive, as Jeremy tries to slow his tears. Suddenly, everything Rich ever said about them is true. Now Christine knows who Jeremy broke up with her for. Everyone is going to know. Anyone who was in that hallway, already does.

 

“We will be okay.” Michael says. “I promise. We are in this together. A whole year dating and more.” Michael kisses Jeremy's head.

“Can we nap?” Jeremy asks.

“Yes Jer. Anything.” Michael says softly.

 

Jeremy turns around. Michael gets closer to him. Michael is completely spooning Jeremy now, and Jeremy feels so loved. He falls asleep in Michael's arms. Michael falls asleep shortly after him. They nap for two hours and Jeremy wakes up to the sound of Michael's stomach.

 

“Mikey, are you hungry?” Jeremy asks sleepily.

“Hmm?” Michael asks, trying to wake up.

“Wanna order a pizza?”

“Sure.” Michael says.

 

The boys sit up looking at each other. Jeremy kisses Michael right on the lips and Michael smiles as he goes in for another kiss. Michael gets up and orders a pizza. Jeremy feels his own stomach gurgle suddenly,as he turns on their Xbox.

 

“So... are you feeling better?” Michael asks, grabbing a controller.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is better when you're around.” Jeremy sighs. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't even start with me Jer, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Michael kisses Jeremy's cheek. “Really, you did nothing wrong.”

 

Michael lets Jeremy sit in his lap while they game. Michael is taller than Jeremy, and they do this so often it's not hard for Michael to see. Michael wraps his arms around Jeremy's waist. About fifteen minutes later they hear the doorbell ring.

 

“That's quick.” Michael pauses the game.

“You expecting anyone?”

“No.”

“Let me go first then.” Jeremy says.

 

Jeremy and Michael head upstairs. Michael stays hidden as Jeremy opens the door. It wasn't pizza. Jeremy slams it quickly.

 

“That's not pizza.” Jeremy's shaking again.

“Buddy, what is it?”

“Brooke.” Jeremy squeaks.

 

Jeremy wraps himself around Michael, hiding behind him. Michael angrily opens the door at looks at the girl and that exposed them. Brooke's eyes are red and puffy to indicate she was crying. She sniffles and rubs her face quickly.

 

“What the fuck is it, Brooke? You've got a lot of nerve coming here.” Michael says sternly feeling Jeremy shake behind him.

“I need your help.” She whines. “I know I don't deserve it. And I'm sorry. But I need your help.” Brooke says.

“With what?”

“Coming out.”

“This a joke?”

“No.”

 

Michael looks at Brooke trying to decide if she's lying or not. Jeremy peaks out from behind Michael, taking Michael's hand and leaning into him.

 

“Let her in.” Jeremy says.

“Fine.” Michael responds, with anger.

“Thank you!” Brooke cries out desperately.

 

Jeremy stays propped up on Michael. Michael leads Brooke into the living room. Brooke sits down on the couch. Jeremy's shaking next to Michael.

 

“Brooke, can you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” She says quietly.

 

Michael takes Jeremy into the kitchen. He's shaking so much. Michael puts Jeremy in his embrace and keeps his hand holding Jeremy's hand.

 

“Can you do this?”

“She needs our help.” Jeremy says choking back his tears.

“We don't have to Jeremy. She's hurting you. I can see it in your beautiful ocean eyes.” Michael says.

“Don't let go of me.”

“Okay.”

 

Michael holds Jeremy closely. Michael would die for Jeremy, and he doesn't want to see Jeremy hurt anymore. Jeremy is just having an emotional day. Jeremy stops shaking but keeps his hand in Michael's.

 

“I can do this.” Jeremy exhales. “Just don't let go.”

“Never.” Michael promises.

 

Michael and Jeremy head back into the living room to see the distressed Brooke. Michael sits on the loveseat, across from the couch, and Jeremy stays close by.

 

“What the fuck did you say you needed?” Michael asks still staying stiff.

“Coming out…to Chloe.” Brooke says quietly.

“Your best friend Chloe?” Jeremy asks.

“Yeah, I thought you guys would know what to do because you'll soon be in your fourteenth year of friendship. And Michael was obviously in love with you.” Brooke laughs. “I just thought you'd know what to do.”

 

Michael is in complete shock. Jeremy tries to send him a signal to loosen up a little bit. Brooke has made some mistakes but she's still a human. A human who's afraid of getting hurt for being who she is.

 

“Wait…you expose us for being gay and now you want us to help you?” Michael asks.

“Michael I'm not gay.”

“You're gay for me.”

“Yes, I know. Just not my point. I'm bi. Identify me as what I am please.” Jeremy says quietly.

“Okay so you expose Jeremy's bi sexuality and my gayness and expect us to help you?” Michael corrects himself feeling Jeremy getting close to him.

 

Brooke is at a lost for words. She knows how bad this looks. She knows this can't possibly be a good idea asking the two boys she hurt only two hours ago in a busy school hallway. She takes a deep breath.

 

“Michael, when you came out to Jeremy don't you wish someone helped you?” Brooke asks. “And Jeremy when you came out to Michael?”

“I came out to Michael after he kissed me.” Jeremy laughs. “I don't think there was a better way to do that.”

 

~

 

One day while playing video games, Jeremy was claiming his newest victory. Jeremy never wins at Mario kart, but that day he did. Michael's heart simply swelled when he saw Jeremy doing this. Jeremy had been a little off when he broke up with Christine only after a few weeks of dating. He'd been single for a month. Michael got up and grabbed Jeremy's face and kissed him.

 

“Michael!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“I'm sorry I”

“I'm bi…it's okay.” Jeremy blushed. “I've had a crush on you…”

 

~

 

Jeremy sighs thinking of the memory. Michael looks at his boy feeling his heart melt the way it does when he starts falling in love all over again. Michael puts his arm around Jeremy and Jeremy snuggled into Michael's arm.

 

“What about you Michael?” Brooke asks.

“Eh…it was a little awkward, I'll admit.” Michael chuckles to himself. “I mean, from the moment I knew I was gay I realized I was totally in love with Jeremy.”

“Oh, but it wasn't so bad.”

“Jer, you're saying that because you're perfect. The way you came out was perfect.”

 

~

 

Michael had been teased for being gay before, but one night he actually questioned it. The night he realized he knew this was something he couldn't keep from his Jeremy. Michael somehow waits a year to when Jeremy starts chasing after the new girl.

 

“She's just so…”

“What?”

“You know.”

“I don't know.” Michael says jealous of Christine who's got all of Jeremy's attention.

 

Christine transferred to the Middle Borough district in seventh grade. She never paid too much attention to Jeremy, but she had all of Jeremy's attention. As Christine floats down the hallway and out of sight Jeremy snaps out of his dream realizing something: Michael has never talked about a crush.

 

“Michael, do you have a crush on any one?”

“Why do you ask?” Michael responded, he tried hard to hide the shades on his face.

“Um…you've just never talked about a girl.” Jeremy said curiously.

 

Michael felt panic run through him. Michael never expressed his love interest Jeremy before, considering it's him. Michael didn't know what to say.

 

“Well.” Michael shrugged. “Maybe I'm not interested in girls.” Michael mumbled to himself.

“Mikey?” Jeremy asked. “Did you just-“

“I'm gay.” Michael slammed his locker walking away to lunch.

 

Jeremy was shocked but continued to follow Michael. He stops Michael and pulls him into an empty janitors closet.

 

“Okay, this is gay.”

“If I heard correctly, so are you.” Jeremy said looking at Michael with concern.

“Jer, if you took me into those closet to beat me up I'd prefer if you'd just get it over with.” Michael sighed knowing it's hard to be accepted, it's why he hadn't told his parents.

“Beat you? Never! I don't care if your sexuality is pizza boxes! I will always love you Michael!” Jeremy said hugging his best friend.

 

Michael wished it was a different kind of love, but he took what he got. He accepted the hug and let Jeremy keep him safe. Throughout middle school Jeremy watched Michael get bullied as the rest of the school slowly found out his sexuality. Brooke even had a crush on him for awhile thinking he was cool.

 

“Thanks for accepting me Jer.”

“Anytime Mikey, anytime.”

 

~

 

“Okay, yours was a little dorky, but come on! It was still awesome.” Jeremy exclaims.

“You were the first person.”

“And I thank you all the time for trusting with that information.”

 

Brooke looks at them and sighs. She just hopes Chloe reacts as kindly. Brooke has feelings for Chloe and is scared to come out. That's why she came to Michael and Jeremy in the first place. From the moment they came out they knew they loved each other. Even when they figured it out themselves.

 

“I want that.” Brooke whispers.

“All right Brooke, you have to be honest with Chloe. Don't back out. It's not a joke.” Jeremy says giving advice. “Wait…are you gay for Chloe?”

 

Brooke's breath hitches in her throat. Jeremy has figured her out quickly. She looks at them and nods. Jeremy smiles getting almost excited. Michael remembers all the fear he felt when he told Jeremy about his sexuality, but not his crush on Jeremy.

 

“But is she-“

“Yes.” Brooke responds to Michael quickly.

“So? Is this a confession along with a coming out?” Michael asks.

“I want it to be, I just don’t know what to do. You guys know that the Christmas dance is coming up. I know Chloe loves dances and…”

“You want to go as her girlfriend. Yeah, okay. Do you have a plan?” Jeremy asks trying to be helpful.

“I’m not really sure what to say…at all.” Brooke admits.

 

Jeremy lays his head in Michael’s lap and stares at the ceiling as Michael plays with his hair. Jeremy really wants to help Brooke, and Michael still seems hesitant.

 

“You can flat out say it.” Michael says.

“That sounds terrifying.” Brooke says.

“Well, it kind of is.” Michael sighs knowing his parents don’t even know yet. He hides his pride patch on his sweatshirt. “But sometimes being blunt helps.”

“Sometimes kissing works.” Jeremy says smiling at Michael.

“If Chloe is gay she might be okay with it.” Michael says kissing Jeremy’s hand.

“Okay..” Brooke sighs.

“Oh come on!” Jeremy exclaims. “I know that Chloe would like it. I mean with the way she was with me?” Jeremy shutters a little bit causing Michael to but his arms around him. Jeremy is sitting in Michael’s lap now. “She wouldn’t mine.”

 

Brooke nods trying to think of how to handle Chloe. What if Chloe rejects her?

 

“Try both. Confess and then kiss. It might work.” Michael says.

“Yeah, I think Jake did something like that with Rich.” Brooke says trying to remember how those two got together.

“I forgot they were together.” Michael admits.

“Well, they are rather public with their affection unlike the two of you!” Brooke says quickly and then holds her tongue before she continues. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jeremy mumbles.

“Not it’s not.” Michael says looking into Jeremy’s blue eyes.

 

Michael somehow gets closer to Jeremy and Jeremy starts to feel warm inside. Filled with love.Jeremy’s eyes are a bit fearful with Michael’s stern tone.

 

“You don’t know what they did to Jeremy. What that did to me.”

“Mikey, nothing happened with you.” Jeremy says concerned.

“I held strong for you. I was just as panicked.” Michael mumbles. “Brooke, my parents don’t fuckin know! That’s so not cool!” Michael says almost mocking Brooke.

“Sorry!” She responds nicely but shouting at the same time.

“You should be!” Michael shouts causing Jeremy to wince. “Sorry Jer.”

 

Jeremy gets off Michael and walks over to Brooke. Michael doesn’t seem to like the idea, but doesn’t let himself follow Jeremy.

 

“Brooke, it’s totally going to be okay.” Jeremy says reassuring his friend. “Brooke, Michael and I aren’t exactly happy with you but we’ll accept you. Okay?” Jeremy says hugging Brooke.

“Thank you Jeremy.” Brooke whispers. She wipes away her tears. “I think I should go.”

“Go. Text me and tell me what happens.” Jeremy says as Brooke walks out the door.

 

Brooke leaves and Jeremy is still kneeling by the couch. Michael looks at Jeremy from far away. Jeremy comes to sit next to Michael silently. Tears fall down his face.

 

“That was difficult for you wasn’t it?” Michael asks quietly.

 

Jeremy nods as the door bell is rung. This time when the boys open it is indeed the pizza they ordered. Michael pays for it as Jeremy places it on the dining room table.

 

—————————-

 

“So that was interesting.” Michael says finishing his last piece of pizza.

“No shit.” Jeremy sighs.

“Who the fuck does she think she is?” Michael asks sounding angry again.

 

Jeremy jumps with the tone in Michael’s voice. Jeremy just wants Michael to stay calm. When Michael gets upset, he gets angry. 

 

“Michael, really it was an honest mistake.”

“Was it really?” Michael says slamming his fists on the table. “You think it's a mistake that she exposed us!!!!” Michael's furious. “Likely story!”

“Michael she's only human.”

“Fuck off Jeremy!” Michael stands up.

“I-I-I”

“Jer, you know I didn't mean that.” Michael's anger melts into concern.

“I know…I know.” Jeremy's hurt by the cold words he had just heard.

“Jeremy, it just stung my heart. You did nothing wrong.” Michael quickly wraps his arms around Jeremy. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right Michael.” Jeremy says.

 

The boys stay like this for a good ten minutes until Jeremy hears his phone go off and his eyes go wide. He let’s Michael hold him in more of a prom pose.

 

“Practicing for prom, are we?”

“Why not?” Jeremy laughs, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“Is it-”

“Brooke? Yeah, it sure is.” Jeremy sighs.

 

Jeremy looks at his phone and reads the text:

 

[Brooke: She accepts both my coming out and asking out!]

 

“She’s all set.” Jeremy says.

“Lucky her.” Michael whispers into Jeremy’s ear.

“What’re you doing there Mikey?” Jeremy asks blushing.

“Well, we’ve never done this before.” Michael says, still in a quiet voice.

 

He lightly kisses Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy can hear Michael’s breath. Michael smiles against Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy leans into Michael’s chest.

 

“What are we going to do?” Jeremy asks.

“We’ll get all of our angst out this weekend and then go to school on Monday and show all of Middle Borough that we are the greatest couple in the entire world.” Michael says, pecking at Jeremy’s neck again.

“Kissing my neck doesn’t make things go away.” Jeremy sighs.

“I know…but’s kinda fun.” Michael breathes on Jeremy’s neck.

“Seriously though..” Jeremy turns around.

“We are going to figure this out.” Michael sighs. “I didn’t think the entire school would know before my parents.”

 

Jeremy sighs and puts his head into Michael’s chest. Jeremy has his arms around Michael’s neck and suddenly looks up at him.

 

“We’re going to be fine?” Jeremy asks.

“I hope so.”

 

The boys spend a peaceful weekend together as a kind of oasis from the chaotic school they deal with everyday. However, when they got to school, it was worse than they could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my new series. This will be a story of how each of the be More Chill characters came out to school. Rich obviously come out as bi in the musical, but only to Jeremy and maybe Michael? Who knows if the school knows? Anyhow, this will be continued!!!!! I’m so excited to be working on a series on my own.


End file.
